reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Catherine, Emone and Henrietta
The relationship between Catherine and her twins: Emone and Henrietta is one of anger, guilt, love and forvigness. Catherine loved her children very much before they died in infancy by suffocation. The twins however were angry with her, and were haunting her because they didn't feel protected by her. Catherine felt a tremendous amount of guilt because she felt that she could have protected her children and should have found a way to do so. Recently, however the twins have forgiven their mother, and reconciled with her so they can rest in peace. Early History Emone and Henrietta were the only set of twins born to Henry and Catherine during their marriage. Catherine didn't have much time with them as they died in infancy, and she was devastated by their deaths. Season Two In The Lamb and the Slaughter, Catherine first encounters the ghosts of her twins late at night while walking down the hall; however she is unaware of their identity when she first sees them. They accuse her of not protecting them before they disappear leaving Catherine quite confused. In The Prince of the Blood, Catherine encounters the ghosts once in her private study when she asks them if she was responsible for their deaths. Later she sees them again when they go into Claude's room, and here she realizes that these ghosts are her twins: Emone and Henrietta after they call her "Mother" and Claude "sister". In Terror of the Faithful, Catherine encounters the twins twice in her bedroom, and once again after Claude spoils her potential marriage. Through flashback the Queen is seen discovering the immense jealously and ill treatment her daughter bore against them. Later through another flashback Catherine is shown in tears which quickly turn into cries of grief and despair when she learns that her babies were suffocated in their sleep. In Mercy, the twins and their mother meet again in the castle, where they confront her about the fact that she knew Claude had suffocated them in their sleep, and then lied about it blaming illness as the cause. During a brief flashback the doctor is seen showing the Queen the flowers he found as well as her heartbreaking response, Catherine admits that she knew the flowers found in their throats were the same ones off Claude's dress that the twins had been pulling at. Catherine tries to make reason by saying that Claude was her daughter, but Henrietta asks her to choose them, to which Catherine replies that there is no choice as the twins are dead. Emone responds by grabbing her mother's wrist in such a way that the pain brings her to her knees, she is horrified when Henrietta suggests that she do to Claude, what Claude did to them and Catherine says that she could never do such a thing and begs the twins to blame her as Claude was only 5. Henrietta threatens that if their mother doesn't do it then they will and they promise that Claude will suffer. In Getaway, in their mother's chambers the twins watch with their father as Catherine confronts their sister Claude about her mistreatment of them, suffocating them in their sleep, and her false reactions to discovering what happened. After Claude denies killing her sisters, and tries to poison herself, the twins watch further as Catherine knocks the cup away, and catches her daughter who collapses in her arms. However while watching Catherine hold and comfort Claude, The twins soon realize that their mother is not going to kill her just to appease them and they fade away along with Henry. In Banished, the twins enjoy spending quality time with their mother even though she is the only one who can see them. Later however, after Catherine discovers the truth about the deaths of her daughters, she tells her twins how much she loves them, and how important it is that they rest in peace far away from the castle and the bad memories therein. Finally she promises them that they will see her again, and that she will be with them one day; the twins then go off into the light. Later Catherine avenges the deaths of her twins, when she kills Diane de Poitiers after finding out that she was responsible for taking her babies from her. Gallery Queen Catherine's ghost twins2.jpg|Catherine sees the ghosts of her twins for the first time Queen Catherine's ghost twins4.jpg|Catherine removing the sage that's in front of the ghosts. Queen Catherine's ghost twins3.jpg|The ghost twins running away from Catherine Queen Catherine's ghost twins5.jpg|Emone and Henrietta going into Claude's room. Reign-Recap-208-CatherineGhostTwins.png|Catherine with her twins in "Terror of the Faithful" Emone&Henriette28.jpg Emone&Henriette27.jpg Emone&Henriette26.jpg Queen Catherine & her children5.jpg Queen Catherine flashback1.png Emone&Henriette15.jpg Queen Catherine & her twins1.png Queen Catherine & her children3.jpg Emone&Henriette17.jpg Emone&Henriette13.jpg Emone&Henriette14.jpg Emone&Henriette12.jpg Emone&Henriette7.jpg Emone&Henriette6.jpg Emone&Henriette4.jpg Normal Reign212-1879.jpeg Normal Reign212-1868.jpeg Normal_Reign212-0737.jpeg Normal_Reign212-1237.jpeg Normal_Reign212-0245.jpeg Trivia *It's been implied that Catherine feels guilty for not protecting her twins from death. *Historically Henry and Catherine's twins: Joanna and Victoria of Valois were not murdered, but died from complications of childbirth; Joanna had died in utero, and Victoria died when she was only 7 weeks old. **There were no more babies after this. *The twins have given the idea that they were killed in their sleep by their own sister Claude due to her jealous behavior. **This is later revealed to be untrue as Claude was framed by the nanny. *In Terror of the Faithful, Catherine discovers the intense jealously that Claude had against the twins, and the harm that she inflicted on them. *In Mercy, It is revealed that Catherine knew that Claude was responsible for the deaths of Emone and Henrietta and lied about it to protect her daughter who was only 5. *In Banished, Catherine makes peace with her twins and bids them a sad farewell so they can finally rest in peace. Later after Catherine discovers that Diane was responsible for the deaths of her daughters, she avenges them when she goes into a furious rage and murders Diane. **Catherine learned the truth from Sebastian. Category:Season Two Category:Relationship Category:Family Relationship Category:Female Relationship Category:Family